Contribution Guidelines
Hello and thank you for wanting to help us with keeping the wiki up to date and making sure accurate information is added as quickly as possible! Our goal with the wiki is to present information to players about game features, events, gachas, shop items, and so on in a timely and readable manner. To do this we must make sure that all of the pages on this wiki function smoothly and follow the same formatting guidelines as the other pages in the wiki. Below are those guidelines to help make the Dream Girlfriend Wiki easy to navigate and to mitigate any confusion for players. 'Events' Please name event pages by using the event's name followed by the word event. For example the Dream War Online Event page is named Dream War Online Event. Event pages are to be added to the Event category. The content that we include on the event page consists of the linked items, participation prize, final ranking prizes, midway ranking prizes, early clear prizes, stage clear prizes, and a link to the medal gacha items. For special events we use the same information if it pertains to the event. For example, the Rock Paper Scissors events only have prizes as they don't have stages. All item images are displayed in a wiki table using the following code format: 'Outfit Rarity' For the preview images that display the header images and the event gacha images please use the following code: For the preview images for the prizes as displayed in the event prizes section, use the following code: 'Gachas' For Medal Gahas associated with events we use a page that is separate from but linked to the associated event page. These pages are named with the event name and adding the word 'Gacha' after it. For example, the Dream War Online Event Gacha page is named Dream War Online Event Gacha. Event gacha pages are to be added to the Event Gacha category. NP Gachas are to me named by their series followed by the word Gacha. For example, the Idol Series Gacha is name Idol Series Gacha. The content included in these pages is only the images for the items and are displayed in a table format using the following code: 'Outfit Rarity' The header image on the page is the same image that is used on the event page and is added using this code: Gacha bonus' are to be named by their series and given the categories of gacha, bonus, and campaign. For an example name, the Rich And Creamy Milk Maid gacha bonus is named Rich And Creamy Milk Maid. The only information on these pages is that pertaining to the bonus plays. Below is the code for a gacha bonus page: 300px|center This Gacha Bonus Campaign was available from (month) (day), (year) to (month) (day), (year). 'Limited Items' For pages like the limited shop, premium shop, and synthesis pages we name the pages according to the month, year, and item type. For example, the limited items from April of 2017 have pages named thusly: April 2017 Limited Shop Items April 2017 Synthesis April 2017 Premium Shop Items These pages are to be given categories based on their type (i.e. synthesis, limited shop, premium shop). The only content on these pages is the list of items available. For adding images to them, we use the same table set up as the event pages. Below is the table code that we use: 'Outfit Rarity' For any preview or header images on the pages, use the following code: 'Images' For uploading images, please keep them in line with the theme of the wiki. We encourage users to upload images of their girls and add them to their profile pages or to discussion threads. If you can crop and upload images from new events, gachas, limited shops, and so on we greatly appreciate this as this is the most time consuming part of maintaining this wiki. Any images that are uploaded and are not part of the Dream Girlfriend game or are edited in a way that is not appropriate for audiences under the age of 16 will be immediately removed and a user adding images not suitable for audiences under 16 will be blocked without notice. 'Misc. Information' Any information added a page that is not found on other pages (i.e. event scenarios on event pages, NPC dialog on personality pages, and so on) will be removed immediately as we wish to keep information consistent. Please note that if a page is protected, it is because we are working on formatting, wishing to redo the page entirely, or wanting to preserve the information that is currently on the page. This is not in any way a wish to deter editing, but rather a desire to keep things from being accidentally removed from the wiki. Requests to unlock a protected page will be denied as there is plenty for users to help us with. Thank you for your understanding in this matter. Page types not listed under these categories are already set up with proper formatting and any duplicate pages will be immediately removed as will any new content added to these pages. If you have a section you'd like added to a page, please add a comment on the page or ask an admin before adding the new information. Failure to comply with our guidelines will result in a gentle reminder to check the guidelines before editing a page, but if a user is found to be consistently not following these guidelines after said gentle reminder, adding inappropriate information, adding misleading information, adding false or inaccurate information will be informed once to stop and if the actions continue will be banned. Any user found harassing other wiki users will be banned without notice. If you have any questions about these guidelines, please comment here, ask an admin, or check the other pages to reference the formatting. Thank you again for helping use with the upkeep of the wiki! Category:FAQ Category:Guide